Melihat
by DeBeilschmidt
Summary: Dengan sorot putus asa, Sena pun hanya menatap kosong pada hamparan salju, dan memainkan salju dengan jarinya. Mengapa perasaan ini tak kunjung hilang? Sekuel dari 'Benang Merah'. R&R, please?


Halo semua~  
Kayaknya, saya makin sering aja publish buat fandom ini. =_=a Tapi.. biarlah. Wong dapet idenya Cuma di sini. :p  
Oh ya. Fic ini sekuel dari fic sebelumnya yang berjudul "_**Benang Merah**_".

**Warning:** -maybe- **OOC **(TT^TT), **plot abal, gaje,** slight **RikuSena**

Words: 1798 (story only)

**ENJOY IT! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

* * *

**

Musim kini telah berganti. Namun, mata karamel itu tetaplah sama seperti pada musim sebelumnya—terbakar oleh semangat, namun penuh dengan kerinduan. Itulah yang bisa kita lihat saat kedua mata milik pemuda Jepang itu menampakkan diri dari balik tirai kuning pucat di lantai dua sebuah apartemen sempit yang terletak di pinggir New York Central Park.

Mestinya, kita semua telah mengetahui nama pemuda ini. Yap, kau benar. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kobayakawa Sena? Yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah sang _runningback_ kebanggaan tim Jepang.

"Dua puluh tujuh hari lagi…." Pemuda itu bergumam tatkala mencoret sebuah angka di kalender—suatu hal yang tak pernah ia lupakan begitu tinggal di Amerika, lalu segera mendaraskan harapan pertamanya pagi itu. Harapan itu selalu sama, namun memiliki cara penyampaian yang berbeda setiap harinya. Yaitu, harapan mengenai keteguhan tekadnya, dan juga… rasa ingin berjumpa dengan semua teman-temannya.

Begitu khidmatnya ia mengucapkan permohonan tersebut pada Tuhan, hingga pada saat Sena membuka mata, mata karamel tersebut mengerjap-ngerjap heran.

Salju telah turun.

**

* * *

Melihat**

.

By: DeBeilschmidt

.

Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata

.

**Summary: **Dengan sorot putus asa, Sena pun hanya  
menatap kosong pada hamparan salju, dan memainkan salju  
dengan jarinya. Mengapa perasaan ini tak kunjung hilang?

* * *

Suara anjing milik tetangga sebelah apartemen Sena terdengar keras. Dengkingan maupun gonggongan anjing berjenis doberman itu terus mengusik pendengaran Sena—membuat pemuda ini tidak bisa kembali tidur. Dan pada akhirnya, yang Sena lakukan hanyalah terus berguling-guling gelisah di atas tempat tidurnya yang sederhana.

Dia bingung. Bingung dengan apa yang akan ia lakukan pada hari ini. Juga, ia bingung akan perasaan yang sedari tadi terus mengganjal di hatinya.

Pemuda itu kemudian merenggut bagian depan kaus biru mudanya. "Di sini…. Rasanya sakit…," gumamnya lirih saat mata karamel itu memandangi kaus dalam kepalan tangannya. Otaknya heran akan keganjilan dalam tubuh kecil ini, dan tak bisa mengerti mengapa ini bisa terjadi. Apa mungkin ini… _homesick?_

"Mungkinkah…." Sena bergumam pelan. Ragu hinggap dalam hatinya. Karena, apa yang ia rasakan ini sungguh konyol. Bukankah ia sudah berjanji pada semuanya bahwa ia takkan kembali sebelum menuai hasil dari beasiswa yang ia peroleh. Kalau boleh dikata, mendapatkan beasiswa seperti ini tidaklah gampang, dan kesempatan untuk memperolehnya pun sangat kecil. Bisa saja, kemungkinannya adalah 1:1000. Dan Sena pun sadar akan hal itu. Untuk itulah, ia melakukan semua ini.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Sena pun beranjak bangkit dari kasur mungilnya, dan segera menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding. Lalu, segera mengamati pemandangan di jendela yang terletak di hadapannya. Ternyata, ramalan cuaca kemarin benar. Hujan salju pertama yang turun di New York City terjadi hari ini, membuat _The Big Apple_ terbungkus dalam rajutan selimut putih keping heksagonal.

Kawanan burung merpati yang biasanya terlihat di tengah Central Park, kini nampak berkamuflase dengan bantuan salju. Bulu-bulu mereka yang berwarna putih bersih, sekarang mengembang untuk melindungi pemiliknya dari dinginnya suhu New York City yang berada di bawah sepuluh derajat Celcius. Dan—meski sudah mengetahui fakta ini—penduduk di sekitar situ masih saja ada yang berkeliaran di Central Park dan memberi makan merpati-merpati tersebut. Yah, setidaknya julukan New York City sebagai kota yang tak pernah tidur memang benar adanya.

Ah…. Mata karamel itu rupanya berubah sorot menjadi nanar saat melihat sekelompok anak muda yang tengah bergerombol di sekitar kawanan merpati itu. Salah satu di antara mereka berambut _platinum blonde_, dengan iris mata aneh yang sewarna darah. Sedangkan di sebelahnya, ada seorang pemuda dengan tipikal wajah Hispanic dan kulit yang terbakar matahari yang kini sedang mengajak pemuda beriris merah tadi untuk bercanda dan bermain perang bola salju. Cukup kekanakan, memang. Tapi, rasanya sungguh berbeda jika dilakukan bersama dengan sahabat-sahabat tercinta.

Kedua orang tadi kini tengah bersenda gurau di tengah tumpukan salju yang membasahi mereka. Di belakang mereka, nampak tiga orang lain yang turut menertawakan mereka. Satu perempuan dengan tas berbentuk _frying pan_ (atau itu memang _frying pan_ sungguhan?), satu pemuda dengan kacamata dan bertampang serius, serta yang terakhir adalah seorang pemuda tegap berambut pirang ikal. Saat Sena memikirkan perbedaan kelimanya dengan para sahabatnya di Negeri Matahari terbit, mau tak mau Sena pun tertawa. Tawa itu begitu lepas, namun masih ada sebuah perasaan sedih tersirat dalam kedalamannya. Mungkin saat nanti Sena berhenti tertawa, pemuda itu sadar bahwa tubuhnya kini sudah bergerak otomatis mendekati jendela hanya untuk mengetahui asal suara tawa serak yang ditimbulkan salah satu dari kelima anak muda tadi.

Dan ternyata benar. Sekejap kemudian, Sena berhenti tertawa. Dan kepala berambut coklat muda itu pun menunduk; menyadari posisinya yang—anehnya—kini sudah berada di dekat sekali dengan jendela. Oke, ralat. Ia memang berada persis di depan jendela tersebut. Kedua telapak tangan yang mungil, tak disadarinya tengah memegang kisi-kisi kayu oak itu dengan erat demi memperlambat terasanya hawa dingin yang membuat sekujur tubuh menggigil.

Sena pun tertawa—lagi. Namun, hanya sebuah tawa ganjil yang ia keluarkan. Bagi pemuda ini, rasanya aneh jika pada saat ini ia melewatkan bulan Desember sendirian. Yah…, bukannya dahulu ia punya banyak teman yang bisa diajak untuk merayakan Natal, sih. Tapi, setidaknya ia bisa merasakan hangatnya kebersamaan bersama keluarga, bukan? Toh, ia baru mendapatkan banyak teman setelah masuk ke SMA Deimon—tidak, mungkin lebih tepat bila dikatakan setelah masuk ke tim Deimon Devil Bats.

Setelah melamunkan hal itu, Sena pun segera menyambar baju hangat, sarung tangan, topi rajut, dan syalnya. Lalu, mengenakan sepatu boot _suede_ tebal warna coklat miliknya sebelum pada akhirnya ia tergesa berlari ke lantai bawah. Dipakainya semua atribut itu, dan mengucapkan salam pada sang pemilik apartemen yang kebetulan sedang ada lobby.

Apa yang Sena lakukan? Rasanya, sang pemilik tinggi badan di bawah 170 cm itu pun tak tahu. Yang ia tahu, ia hanya merasakan desiran dalam dadanya yang memaksanya untuk pergi ke tempat di mana anak muda tadi bersenda gurau. Mungkinkah ini yang disebut insting? Oh… Sena pun—lagi-lagi—tak mengetahui hal ini.

Yang jelas, saat Sena telah sampai pada tempat di mana kelima anak muda tadi bersenda gurau, ia hanya bisa diam dan melongo sendirian. Ia menatap ke tanah berumput Central Park yang telah tertutup salju putih. Dan tepat di atas tempatnya berdiri, Sena baru menyadari bahwa ada sebuah malaikat yang tergambar pada salju. Well, mungkin salah satu tadi kelima orang tadi terjerembap di tanah dan pada akhirnya menggerak-gerakkan tangan dan kakinya hingga membentuk sebuah gambar malaikat.

Sebuah senyum kecil nampak pada wajah sang _runningback_. Sekali lagi, ia menanyakan pada dirinya sendiri: "Apa yang ia lakukan di sini?" Dan jawabnya pun masih sama: "Tidak tahu."

Ia merasa seperti orang yang konyol. Tolol. Tanpa motif apa pun, ia berlari tergesa ke sini dengan hanya mengikuti kata hatinya. Padahal, tak ada hal yang bisa ia lakukan di sini selain terdiam, dan merasakan hawa dingin yang menusuk tulang.

Setelah terdiam cukup lama, Sena pun mengambil segenggam salju dalam tangannya, dan melemparkannya ke sembarang arah. Cukup lama ia melakukan hal itu, sekiranya hingga nafas pemuda bermata karamel itu terengah-engah, dan gerakannya mulai melambat. Singkatnya, Sena melakukan hal ini hingga ia lelah.

Air mata yang turun dan mengkristal tak dirasa telah muncul di pipi lembut Sena. Ya, ia menangis. Dalam hatinya, ia merasa kesepian. Ia sendirian sekarang, tanpa ada seorang pun yang menemani. Sena pun menghentikan aktivitasnya, dan duduk di tanah bersalju. Ia merenung, dan memandangi hamparan luas salju dengan matanya yang tergenangi air mata. "Uh, oh…," gumam Sena tidak jelas seraya menghapus air mata dengan tangannya yang dibasahi lelehan salju. Kemudian, ia pun berpikir. Betapa sepinya hari-hari yang ia jalani saat ini tanpa kehadiran para sahabatnya….

Ya, Sena menyadari hal ini—jauh…, jauh sebelum ia tiba di negeri Paman Sam. Bahwa, ia bukanlah apa-apa tanpa kehadiran sahabatnya. Dan juga, Sena sadar bahwa ia bukanlah apa-apa tanpa kehadiran para sahabatnya, dan juga tim Deimon Devil Bats. Siapa sangka, seorang budak yang lemah, pada akhirnya bisa menjadi HERO di lapangan American Football? Dan karena itulah, dadanya kini terasa sakit. Ia rindu akan teman-temannya yang masih berada di Jepang. Betapa waktu tiga bulan ini sungguh menyiksanya.

Tatapan nanar makin membuat Sena terlihat menyedihkan. Rasa ingin bertemu ini sungguh menyakiti hatinya, hingga terasa seperti ada sebuah belati sedang mengiris-iris hatinya saking besarnya keinginan itu. Dengan sorot putus asa, Sena pun hanya menatap kosong pada hamparan salju, dan memainkan salju dengan jarinya. Ia gundah. Mengapa perasaan ini tak kunjung hilang?

_PLUK!_

"Aw!" Sena mengaduh ketika merasakan sebuah benda keras yang cukup familiar menghantam kepalanya. Dan setelah ia melihat benda apakah itu, barulah ia menyadari bahwa seseorang telah melempar sebuah bola kulit berbentuk lonjong padanya. Dan benda apa lagi kalau bukan bola American Football?

"Siapa?" tanyanya sembari menoleh ke belakang; penasaran dengan siapa orang iseng yang melemparinya dengan bola kulit lonjong ini. Tapi, tak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Merasa frustasi, ia pun menolehkan kepalanya ke segala arah. Dan hasilnya? Nihil, tak ada siapa pun.

Hingga tiba-tiba ia merasakan pandangannya menggelap. Ada sepasang tangan yang menutupi penglihatannya, dan pemilik tangan itu pun berbisik. "_Aitakute *_, Sena…."

Jantung Sena melonjak seketika. Suara ini…. Tidak—tak mungkin orang itu berada di sini. Dan lagi, atas dasar apa orang itu ada di sini? Benarkah keberadaan Sena begitu penting baginya, sampai-sampai ia rela mengorbankan waktu dan uangnya bagi sang _runningback_ bertubuh mungil?

Ragu, Sena pun hanya membalas dengan lirih. "Riku…?" Dan bersamaan dengan terucapnya sebuah nama itu, kedua tangan yang menutupi pandangan Sena perlahan mulai menghilang. Setelahnya, muncullah wajah seorang Kaitani Riku tepat di hadapan Sena. "Yo, Sena!" sapa Riku dengan senyum tersungging di wajahnya.

Sena tak bisa mempercayai penglihatannya. Benarkah semua ini? Rasanya..., itu tidak mungkin. Tapi, mau tidak mau, ia harus mempercayainya. Terutama setelah pemuda berambut putih itu melingkarkan lengannya di hadapan Sena, dan mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di bibir mungilnya.

"Maaf aku terlambat, Sena. Kau kesepian, ya?" tanya Riku begitu melihat air mata menggenang di pelupuk mata Sena—lagi. Sena pun menggeleng, dan berkata. "Ya—tadi. Tapi sekarang sudah tidak."

Setelah mengucapkan ini, Sena merasa bahwa rasa sakit yang tadi hinggap di hatinya telah sirna. Hanya karena Riku seorang….

_Yeah_, mungkin akhirnya Sena tersadar. Bahwa eksistensi Riku sungguh berarti baginya….

Kedua _runningback_ itu terus berpelukan, hingga tak menyadari bahwa ada seorang polisi yang menanti mereka menyingkir dari rerumputan tersebut. Yah, barangkali Sena tak membaca tulisan 'Dilarang menginjak rumput'.

"Ehem!" Sersan itu berdeham keras. Sena dan Riku pun terlonjak, dan masing-masing saling curi pandang pertanda salah tingkah. Pipi keduanya memerah—oh, betapa memalukannya hal ini.

Dengan bahasa Inggris yang lumayan, Sena melihat Riku tengah menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada oknum polisi tersebut. Namun, polisi itu tetap berkeras dan malah memukul Sena dengan tongkat pemukulnya. Wow, sebuah pukulan yang amat sangat keras mendarat di kepala Sena dan mengakibatkan kesadarannya melayang.

Pada saat Sena tersadar, mata karamel tersebut mengerjap pelan. Perlu waktu yang cukup lama untuk menyadari bahwa ia kini telah berada di dalam kamarnya. Dan yang lebih penting, sendirian. Ia meraba kepalanya, mencari-cari adanya bejol di sana. Tapi hasilnya nihil, tidak ada apa pun di situ. Sebuah benjol kecil pun tak ada. Kepalanya baik-baik saja seperti sedia kala.

Lalu, Sena tertawa dan menyadari dua hal. Satu, bahwa semua itu adalah mimpi. Dan dua, bahwa mimpi itu sangat aneh.

Mungkin, ia belum menyadari opsi ketiga. Yaitu, kenyataan bahwa sebenarnya ia memendam perasaan terhadap seorang Kaitani Riku.

**-FIN **(dengan SANGAT ABAL)**-**

* * *

Axis Powers – Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya  
**  
*Aitakute = **I want to see you (Aku ingin bertemu denganmu)

**A/N:** APA-APAAN INI? ABAL BANGET! Perasaan awalnya mau dibikin bergenre Friendship, deh. Tapi kok ujung-ujungnya jadi slight RikuSena gini? –a  
Ah, sebodo amat dah.  
Dan…, buat warga fandom Eyeshield 21 Indo, maaf saya **nyampah** lagi. Silakan tendang saya gara-gara mempublish karya abal ini! DX

Okelah. Semoga kalian terhibur. XD

GILBO! MEIN GOTT! LU AWESOME BANGET, MAAAAN!

Anyway, tadi saya memakai karakter dari Axis Powers-Hetalia di fic ini. Ada yang bisa nebak siapa aja?  
Kalo bener, ntar saya bikinin fic (pair bebas, tapi drabble aja, ya) sesuai permintaan Anda! Hehe.

**031010—DeBeilschmidt aka rdb**

**.**

**~Review, please?~**


End file.
